The Fable Wiki:Administrators/Election Archive 1
This page is for nomininations for administratorships. How to nominate All nominations must follow a certain style: ################# # A Nomination # ######################################################## # # # "Nominee's Username" # # # # I, "Nominator's Username", would like to nominate # # "Nominee's Username" for adminiship. # # # # Reason: # # # # "Reason for nomination goes here." # # # # Questions # # "Other users may ask question here, both to the # # nominator and nominee." # # # # Votes # # # # "Other users vote here." # # # ######################################################## Remember! * The nominator must sign after "I, would like...". * The nominee's username name in the title must be linked to the his userpage. * "Reason:" must be in bold text. User:GW-Shadowphoenix I, Shadowphoenix, would like to nominate myself for adminship. Reason This wiki needs more then 2 semi-active wiki admins. I have noticed that most deletions and blockings are coming from wikia helpers and that really shouldn't be the case. There should always be an active admin on the wiki to "clean up" and take care of vandals etc. With Fable II out there has been a lot more activity here and someone needs to be monitoring this wiki. With more users and content comes more vandals and work to be done. I am knowledgeable of wiki code and of how to use the admin abilities. I have been a long time contributor to GuildWiki and Guild Wars Wiki. I am a bcrat on Guild Wars Guilds (although the wiki isn't as active anymore). I think that I can do a good job at this. Thanks so much! Votes (+1) Support #Until given a reason not to support. It's be nice to have at least one active administrator around. she appears to have experience. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 01:28, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Neutral She does some good edits but I found a few where writing is joined,and when she welcomed someone,she diden't put her name which your supposed to do if your welcoming someone new.--Who needs a user name? 17:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild :That's an accident; she used instead of . It's a common mistake; I see other users doing it all the time. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I see.--Who needs a user name? 19:01, 11 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild However I still remain Neutral.--Who needs a user name? 13:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :If you don't mind me asking, Why? I ask so I can work on whatever it is and try to improve on it :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :)--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Because some of your writing is joined which means you must rush your edits.So please remember to preview your edit to see if things don't come out wrong,such as links which may not exsist.--Who needs a user name? 21:21, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose The king of the guild I, Michaeldsuarez, would like to nominate The king of the guild for adminship. Reason He's been here for a while and has made many contributions to the wiki. Voting (+1) Support #As nominator. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Neutral #I have seen him about, and he seems to have experience; however, some of his edits I have had to clean up (which is not a good enough reason to oppose) --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:58, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I'll try to keep my edits more cleaner in future.--Who needs a user name? 21:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose White Balvorn I, User:Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!!, nominate this guy. Reason He's good in edits and stayed away from the argument. Voting (0) Support *#As nominator.--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 18:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) **Sorry, but I don't think your vote should count. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #I think he's good in edits.He'll be a good admin and why doesn't that guys vote above not count?--Who needs a user name? 21:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) #*Because votes from vandals should never count. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Sorry, but the only article White Balvorn edited was the Balvorn article. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) NinjaRat I, Michaeldsuarez, would like to nominate NinjaRat for adminship. Reason He's been here for a while and has made many contributions to the wiki. Voting (+1) Support #As nominator. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose Dexomega I, Michaeldsuarez, would like to nominate Dexomega for adminship. Reason He's been here for a while and has made many contributions to the wiki. Voting (+1) Support #As nominator. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose *#He's rude--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) **Sorry, but I don't think your vote should count. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Michaeldsuarez I, Michaeldsuarez, would like to nominate myself for adminship. Reason JoePlay already asked me if I wanted to become an admin; however, I turned down that request in order to allow Philnelson to become an administrator. However, Philnelson isn't active any longer, and and I feel that it's my duty to fill in that gap. I'm also an administrator of Star Wars Fanon, Elder Scrolls Fanon, and the OblivioWiki. I"m experienced, combatted vandalism, and welcomed new users. With an active administrator, we can protect articles, ban vandals and troll, and delete unwanted articles. Voting (+3) Support #He has been here for a while and has experience with admin tools and wiki code --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC) #He nominated me, I got to spread the <3. lol-Dex 17:40, 8 January 2009 (UTC) #He's active here and makes lots of edits--The king of the guild 10:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild Neutral #Well, I don't want to vote for myself. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:56, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose *#:)He's rude.--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) **Sorry, but I don't think your vote should count. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC)